


Once Upon a Time There Was a Man Who Ducked a Trungle

by RoboticPopSauce



Series: Robo's Drunken Drabbles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drunkwriting, M/M, Porn, Sex n shit, dipper gets a han job, i dont kno anymore, i think, im so fdrunk, not soryr, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Darkdagers got drung and wrote a prompt from utmblr</p><p>Dip gets a handjob from "ghost Bill"</p><p>EDIT: I'm sober now and would like to apologize for this lol read at your own risk it's pretty terrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time There Was a Man Who Ducked a Trungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkdagers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/gifts).



> We id one that Darkdagers brother gave to us
> 
> "Bill haunts the Mystery Shack"
> 
> Be sure to check out DarkDager's version as well for more laughs about us being drunk n shit

Dipper had always wondered why things in the shack had been weird. Things moved by themselves, he always felt like he was being watched, and the eyes used as decoration always seemed to be following him.

He used to think nothing of it, but eventually it became unsettling, and he figured he needed to find a way to speak to whatever it was that was causing these things.

One trip to the weird shop down the street later, and he had a Ouija board, ready to talk to whatever it was that was in his and his family’s home.

The first couple of trues, he got nothing, becoming discouraged and putting i away with a bit of a heavy heart. He wanted so badly to speak with whatever it was, and was determined to try at least a few more times before giving up completely.

Finally after his fourth attempt, Dipper got a sign that he wasn’t alone, the plantiant moving a little to the B on the board.

“B? What more? What is your name?” he asked excitedly.

The piece moved a little, going to the I.

“B I?” Dipper watched as it moved to the L, circling it twice before stopping. “B I L L. Bill? So you’re a male then?”

The piece moved to the “no”, then made it’s way over to the yes.

“Yes and no? So you’re neither?”

It circled the yes then stilled.

“So… why are you haunting the shack?”

I L I K E Y O U, it spelled out.

“O-oh?” Dipper moved his hand away, as the piece was moving pretty freely on its own.

I W A N T Y O U T O L I K E M E, it continued.

“So, you haunt the shack and scare me? That's Not how you get someone to like you.”

S O R R Y

“Are You?”

Y E S

“Prove it.”

The plantiant moved off the board, and flew across the room, shattering on the wall.

Dipper yelped and scrunched up into a ball, something he did better when he was younger. Now that he was nearly a full grown man, he found it much harder to hide in himself.

“H-hello?” he asked meekly. “Are you still there?”

He felt a very soft almost wind brush his cheek, giving him the chills. “Is that you?”

Another soft touch caused him to let out a quiet sound, his cheeks flushing pink. That time it had touched his leg, his shorts giving it access to just above his knee.

“What’re you doing?”

Luckily he was alone in his attic room, because the ghost -or whatever it was- started to get a little too close to his crotch, it's soft touch giving him the chills.

“Uh, th-this is nice, but how does this even wo-” before he could finish, the touch was on his sensitive spot, making him let out a moan. “This is how you show you’re sorry?”

The invisible hand started to rub, making Dipper throw his head back, stuffing his hand into his mouth to muffle a moan so that the others downstairs wouldn’t hear him.

Though the touch wasn’t something he could  _ see _ , it was very much something that he could  _ feel _ , his body warming up at it.

He had no idea that the spirit -or whatever it was- would do this, but he wasn’t about to complain. Whatever it was, was touching him expertly, its hand moving along his clothed length, and some weird other things holding him in place, as if it had arms for days.

Dipper let out a few more noises, falling onto his back and arching into its touch. He wished he could communicate with the thing while it was doing this, but knew that it would be unable to respond anyway, so he kept his mouth shut.

The thing rubbed a little harder, Dipper was unable to keep his noises to himself now, and he just relaxed into it, enjoying the feeling.

Who knew ghosts -or a demon, he still had no idea what was currently jerking him off- were so sexual.

A little embarrassed, Dipper looked towards the wall, his face red. He was now biting his lip at an attempt to lessen the noises that were bubbling up in his throat.

As if it knew that he was close, the thing started to make its motions a little more harshly, bringing Dipper to his edge.

“Unff, fuck, th-this is a gr-great apology,” he mumbled through heavy pants.

He could’ve sworn he heard a laugh somewhere off in the distance, but he ignored it and continued to enjoy the pleasure it was giving him.

Suddenly it stopped, causing a loud whine from Dipper.

Again, a laugh he couldn’t tell where it was coming from sounded, and Dipper just huffed at it.

Before he could scorn it, the button of his jeans was popped open, and the zipper soon followed.

His erection was freed as his shorts seemingly pulled themselves down, and he let out a gasp when the touch was now around his bare skin, pumping his member at the pace it had been before.

“Ah! Oh, fu-fuck!” he let out a few more loud, horribly explicit noises, before the pressure in his gut exploded, making a mess of his jacket and shirt.

Dipper had no time to get up and clean himself off, as the ghost -or whatever- plopped itself down onto his chest, a triangle like impression now on his torso.

“Well, that’s one way to apologize for haunting me.”

Another laugh came from wherever, and Dipper found himself smiling at it.

Whatever the fuck was in the shack, was welcome to him. And he was okay with it staying for as long as it wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> That ws some short sin i tell you hwat
> 
> Im not sory for this i warned yall on Tumblr like for aw eek now
> 
>  
> 
> Im so drunk im sory ill pry regeret this in the when i wake up

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Haunting of Dipper Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123081) by [Mara92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara92/pseuds/Mara92)




End file.
